300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator
'Abilities' ---- Electrode Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''- '' *Passive - 'Accelerator restores 5 energy per second and his 3rd normal attacks always deal attack damage as an area physical damage to all enemies around an attacked unit. (Cannot trigger critical strike.) His normal attacks always increase 5 energy and electrode can charge up to 300 energy. When electrode reaches 300 energy, his normal attacks will stop increasing energy and his attack range will become shorter. In exchange, he will gain 300 bonus health, 15 bonus armor, 15 bonus magic resist and 20% bonus movement speed. Within its duration, his energy will be slowly reduced and when it reaches 0 energy, his added states will be removed. ---- 'Trample Q ''Cost : 40 Energy Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Accelerator controls the vector of the wind and leaps to the target area, before using his feet to hit the ground and create a tremor to inflict 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemy units. If '''Trample' hits anyone, he will be able to cast Launch Shot once within 2 seconds. If Trample does not hit anyone, he will be able to cast Flight Shot once within 2 seconds. ---- Launch Shot Q Cost : 20 Energy Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Accelerator reflects a flying rock to a target enemy unit, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through and knocking all enemies up into the air. ---- '''Flight Shot Q Cost : 20 Energy Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Accelerator kicks a flying rock toward a target enemy unit, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to enemies hit and reducing the target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. ---- '''Reflection W Cost : 60 Energy Cooldown : 15 seconds'' *Passive - 'Accelerator gains 10% evasion rates. *Active - ''Accelerator generates a vector barrier, blocking most of the enemy's projectiles and equipments within 1.5 seconds. Each blocked projectile will reflect an air bullet back in the projectile's direction, dealing 75/125/175/225/275 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through. The reflection effect can only occur once every 0.5 seconds. ---- '''''Black Wings E Cost : '-' Cooldown : 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds'' *Active - 'Accelerator obtains a mysterious power in a form of black wings behind his back. Each normal attack increases his armor and magic resist by 2% and reduces target's armor and magic resist by 2%, both effects can stack up to 6/7/8/9/10 times and last for 4 seconds. Within its duration, he can use '''Black Wings' as a second cast once in a target direction. ---- '''''Black Wings (2nd Cast) E Cost : '-' Cooldown : 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds'' *Active - 'Accelerator combines his black wings to shoot a dark energy at the skill's direction, dealing 40/75/110/145/180 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through and removing his black wings. ---- '''Plasma Generation R ''Cost : '''100 Energy Cooldown : 100 / 90 / 80 seconds'' *Active - '''Accelerator generates plasma, channeling for 2 seconds before blasting an energy to the target area, dealing 400/500/600 + AD physical damage. This skill can target anywhere in the map and during its channeling times will show an indicator on the target location to all players. ---- Category:Heroes